1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of a valuable coking product from waste hydrous soot material. There is a great demand for metallurgical coke which is a coke of sufficient strength and chemical purity for use as a carburizing agent in the iron and steel industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the German OS No. 25 10 876 =U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,189 a process is disclosed for converting hydrous soot sludge into a high carbon content product containing slight amounts of ash, nitrogen and sulfur. According to this known process, the hydrous soot material is predried to a water content of from 5% to 20% and this predried soot is coked in a horizontal chamber furnace with addition of a compound to form a coke structure or frame. One disadvantage of this process is that the product, as a result of coking in the chamber furnace, is obtained as lump coke and for use in the iron and steel industry must first be comminuted and classified. In that case it cannot be avoided that a more or less large proportion is obtained as undersize grain, which is less suitable as a carburizing agent.